Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch4
Chapter 4: Capture the Flag, And Lose It Later that afternoon, I found out that it was capture the flag. all the cabins would come together and play in a huge game with no rules (except for one: No Maiming). I figured it would be safer to pick out a weapon from forges than to summon Airbreaker, knowing my luck I would get expelled (can you get expelled from a camp?) Unfortunately, everytime I picked up a sword or a dagger by the blade, it would melt into liquid metal andsink into my palm for some reason. At least the shields didn't vanish, I found one with a small hidden blade on one edge. Perfect I thought. I stapped it on and walked to the forest. All the campers had gathered around Chiron. Chiron was the Activities Director, but he wasn't a halfblood, from the waist up, he was a middle-aged man with a thick beard. But from the waist down, he was a white stallion. Aparently he's specie is called a centaur, but he said he was the only mature one of his kind (and probably the brightest). The teams were made: Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Hecate and Morpheus were in Blue, and Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Iris and the rest were in Red. Dispite the numbers, apartently Athena almost win everytime. Leading Athena's cabin was a girl called Hannah Oxford, but she claimed that she wasn't the Head Councelor, apparnetly it was another girl: Annabeth something or other. Noah, me and the rest of Hermes' Cabin were going to engage combat and if possible get the flag, Apollo's Cabin would provide some long range back up, the others would defend our flag. Hannah claimed that seeing as we had more campers we should fight in offence, yeh right. We heard the signal and charged, dashing and sprinting forward, ready to meet the opposion. Noah was speeding ahead and managed to pin a huge guy from Hephaestus to a tree with his throwing knives. I just kept charging forward, but nobody went to intercept me, maybe because seeing a 6 foot 3 inches Abominable Beastman (thats right) charging straight at you might just put you off getting flattened. But cummon, I only had a sheild (with a blade hidden on it). I kept running and running until I reached a Rock that looked like a pile of deer droppings (which was apparently Zeus Fist, but I still try to look at it differently to see if it was a fist). There, struck into it, was a red flag with a picture of a boar on it. I knew that it was Ares' flag! I had found it, there wasn't anyone guarding it, so I rushed for it. Then two figures jumped out from the trees around the flag and it turned out to be the patrol guys: Clarisse and Peter. Both raised their spears and dug in deap into my throat. "Hold it punk" Clarisse yelled. "Did you really think that we would leave it undefended, so that you could get your greasy hands all over it!?" "Yeh" bellowed Peter. "And if you should take a step closer, I'll fill your throat with the end of my spear!" At that point. They both turned against each other . . . again! "Shut up Peter!" Clarisse roared. "This punk is mine and I'm taking him down! Got that!?" Peter was inflamed at that point, his face red like blood. "MY NAME" Peter said, through his many chipped teeth "IS NOT PETER!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?!? IT'S SHHHERRRMANNN!!!!!" They both probably were about to murder each other, if unfortunately they hadn't of noticed that while they were arguing, I had walked round them and took the flag. I had then dashed off into the woods. I could hear from a distance that Clarisse and Peter/Sherman were yelling at each other who's fault it was they lost the flag. I was rushing back to, hopefully, where our flag was located. But just as I was drawing close to the halfway line. I was stopped in my tracks by 5 campers, yes five: two from Dionysus, one from Hephaestus and the other two were Iris. I was so shocked that I dropped the flag to the ground, but it didn't hit the ground, it just fell right through like it was made of air. I could see that the others were as confused as me, but not for long because they still thought about giving me a good beating for losing their flag. I scrambled to the ground, trying to find the flag. I grabbed something long and familiar, but it wasn't the flag, it was my sword, Airbreaker. Just as I was about to yank it from the earth, I heard my dad's voice in my head "beware, this is my gift, but also my curse." I paid no attention to it, I needed it if I didn't waant my face to be peeled off and used as a war mask. I unsheathed the sword from the earth, its emerald glow seemed to parylise my opposition for a while, but not for long. They came at me one at a time, the first one came at me with a hammer and swung for me, but side stepped and sliced his amour that was covering his back. the second one was swifter, she attempted to pierce my chest with a pair of daggers, but I gave her a big shove and a small cut on her palm to keep her from getting back up. The third one was different, he waited for me to make the first move. I couldn't deny getting the first move, but he easily kicked me out of the way before I could cut his skin. I went tumbling down the slope and stopped when I hit a tree. "I would have thought you would have been better than that!" luaghed the third guy. "I guess that sword is just for show, not like your any threat to anyone, your just a bad tempered teddy bear." He burst out laughing, the other two also cried out histerically. I could feel my blood bubble, my sword began to glow like luminous flurecent. I brought myself back to my feet, and suddenly bellowed in anger. The sheer force that was built up inside of me was unleashed. I didn't realise how strong it was because I opened my eyes and the earth around me had formed a crater. The surroundings had been flipped and the three campers (and the two other that I knocked out earlier) were wiped out clean. I walked towards the spot and reached out to retrive the flag. I pulled it out and was about to walk away. But I hadn't realised that the rest of the campers were gathered around the clearing. They were all staring at me funny. "What!" I shouted, but I had no idea why. "Stuart!" Noah yelled, he had alot of cuts and scrapes all over him. "reflection, look at your reflection". I stared at him, but went over to a forming lake that was filling the crater, and gasped! I was completly surrounded in a glowing green aura, my eyes were glowing too. I dropped Airbreaker and the sword returned to the earth. The aura started fading away, until I was back to my normal self. I turned back and saw the 2 I had easily beaten, their cuts were leaking green into the earth, like chlorphyll cloured sap. I could see as their faces went pale, their souls were draining. I was almost about to cry, what had I done to these people. "Beware, this is my gift, but also my curse" my dad said again. I said silently "stop", and their leaks dried up, and instead ran with small trikles of blood. I realised what I had just done, I could have killed those campers! I had but one choice, I ran. Previous Next ﻿ Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends